Storm In A Teacup
by rosekatxo
Summary: Based on the promo clip of Carla storming out of the flat after Nick tells her they can't move to Devon, and the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

_Based on the promo clip where Carla storms out of the flat after Nick says they can't move to Devon, and the aftermath. I've never written Carla before but I just had to get this out of my head, so please bear with! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update as it's finals week but hopefully it'll be before the wedding airs. This is just one possible interpretation of what could happen! Please read and review if you like. Ps. I know Nick doesn't appear much yet but he will do later on, I couldn't resist including some Carla and Maria friendship as they really don't get enough recognition! Hope you enjoy :)_

"I think you've said enough."

She was in such a foul mood that she barely even remembered storming out of their building, only coming to her senses as she made her way across the cobbles. "Stupid flamin' idiot" she cursed to herself, as her fiancé's words rang over and over inside her head.

"I don't think we should move to Devon."

Eight words were all it took for her walls to crumble, every time he said "I love you". Eight words were also all it took for her carefully made plans to come crashing down. She'd worked so hard for their happy ending, ever since the unfortunate incident with Robert (she still shuddered at the thought), and here Nick was, about to pull the rug from under her. Relocating was the only thing keeping Tracy from spilling everything, and this time Carla knew there was nothing she could do to stop her unless they made a fresh start somewhere else. Carla wanted to move to Devon more than anything else; no, she needed to, in order to keep the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had to find a way to make Nick see sense.

Having left on the spur of the moment, Carla hadn't actually got as far as to decide where she was heading, the only thing on her mind being the desperate need to get out of the flat. The Rovers was out of the question – she knew Michelle and Liz had gone out for the day, and sitting around gossiping with Steve and Sean was the last thing she felt like doing. Roy and Cathy were also out, but at least by hiding out in the café she'd have time to figure out her next move.

The café was unusually busy for a mid-afternoon on a Friday, so Carla found herself squeezing into the only available table in the back corner. Having ordered her coffee, she began to wonder what Nick was doing after her dramatic storm out. Nick, the man she loved more than she'd loved anyone in years. Nick, the man who didn't deserve a wreck like her. The man who always put her happiness first, even if it meant sacrificing his own. The man whose condition was threatening to tear a hole in the perfect life they'd envisioned. Had she really just stormed out on the love of her life after he'd opened up to her about his fears for the future in the hope that she'd understand? God, she really was a bitch.

"Carla? Did you hear me?"

Carla almost jumped out of her skin as Maria's voice cut sharply through her self-pitying monologue. She blinked twice in an attempt to clear her head.

"Oh, hi Maria. Sorry, I was in my own little world there," she sighed. "What did you want?"

Maria chuckled. "Yeah I can see that! I just wondered if anyone was sitting here, it's just there's no tables free and I'd rather sit with you than a stranger…" She pulled a face, making Carla smile for the first time all day.

"Course, come sit. To be honest, I'd be glad of the company." She moved her bag off the chair opposite to make room for her friend.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise is it?" Maria questioned, signalling Anna to order a cup of tea.

"Oh you don't know the half, Maria."

At this she regaled the full story of the argument, pausing to draw breath only to thank Anna when their drinks arrived. Maria nodded along, trying to work out what the real issue was as the brunette continued to rant.

"Oh god, I overreacted didn't I?" she realised as she finished her story. "Instead of talking through everything like a rational adult I just upped and left before he'd even finished speaking. What kind of decent fiancée would do that?"

"One that's getting married in a couple of days and is stressed out of her head," Maria reasoned. "You might have overreacted a bit Carla, but I'm sure he'll understand. You're both under so much pressure at the moment, it's hardly surprising you blew up at him! Anyway, this is Nick Tilsley we're talking about. He adores you and a silly argument isn't going to change that. It's just a storm in a teacup."

Carla exhaled slowly. "I just can't believe I let myself get so worked up over it! Honestly Maria, I don't know what happened, it was like I just snapped. I haven't felt that irrationally mad in a long time. Years, probably. Not since…"

Oh.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the views/reviews, I really appreciate it! Sorry this is short - I have my finals coming up on Monday so am drowning in revision, but I wanted to get the second part up before tonight's episode. Again, I hope you enjoy and please R &R if you do! (Also, sorry for the shitty ending but I couldn't figure out where else to leave this chapter)_

Her head was spinning, she could barely make out Maria's voice floating somewhere nearby as the blood rushed to her head. How had she not realised earlier? Although seconds ago it hadn't even registered in her mind, already she was convinced it was happening; it'd definitely explain a lot. The jumble of thoughts was making it hard for her to focus on anything at all.

"Not since what, Carla? Are you okay?" The concern was evident in Maria's face as she attempted to get an answer from her friend, but to no avail. Carla was near catatonic – Maria was sure she hadn't moved a fraction in the past minute or so, and it alarmed her as to what realisation could cause such an extreme reaction.

The only thing Carla could think was that she had to leave, now. She stood abruptly, almost pushing Maria over in her hurry to get away. "I'm sorry, I have to go, I have to leave now," the words tumbled from her mouth unconsciously as she flung her bag across the shoulder and fled, not even giving the other woman chance to take in what she'd just heard.

Maria sat, shell-shocked, for a couple of seconds until she realised what had just happened. "Shit," she thought to herself, "I can't leave her alone in this state!" Clumsily tossing a fiver at Anna and murmuring an apology, she hurried out of the café in the direction of her friend. Carla hadn't managed to get far - she could see the brunette approaching the entrance of Victoria Court, and quickened her pace. "Carla, wait!" she shouted, but Carla made no indication of even hearing her. Instead she was too busy fumbling frantically in her bag for what Maria could only presume were her keys.

"Carla, you can't just run out on me like that without an explanation! What on earth is going on?" Maria reached out and touched Carla's arm, and it was this action that finally brought Carla out of her frenzy. As she turned around, she furiously tried to swipe away the tears sliding down her cheeks, but it was too late.

"Oh Carla, come here," the younger woman sighed, pulling her friend into a hug. She was surprised at how willingly Carla broke down in her arms – she wasn't usually one to show emotion in public if she could help it, so whatever this was, it must have knocked her for six. Once she'd calmed down a little, Carla pulled away and cast her eyes down.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about, then?" Maria asked. She knew Carla hated people knowing her business, but she also knew that right now the stubborn woman needed somebody to be there for her, and she was willing to take the fall. A beat of silence passed, and then Carla spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Whatever Maria had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this. From Carla's kneejerk reaction she'd assumed something terrible had happened; but then, she reasoned, for Carla, pregnancy was a delicate subject. Yet another tragedy the two of them had shared. She took a deep breath and gathered herself – Carla needed support right now, that's what she had to focus on.

"Okay… I'm guessing you only just figured it out then, so you're not completely sure?" Carla shook her head fractionally, still looking anywhere but at her friend. "Right, I think you should come back to mine for a little while and we can figure out what to do next, okay? I'll make us a cuppa and we can talk, you shouldn't be on your own right now." Carla grasped Maria's hand and nodded, and the two began to make their way across the street.


End file.
